User talk:Disneyvillainman
Hi Disneyvillainman -- we are excited to have Wickedpedia as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Also, you can visit our live #wikia chat channel any time. A lot of the veteran "Wikians" hang out here so its a good place if come if you want to get some advice or simply make friends. Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hello Hi, I'm Wendy, a helper with wikia. You've done a nice job starting this wiki with images and some good content! If you have any questions or if there's anything I can help with (skin customization, favicon, templates, etc...) please leave a message on my talk page -- I'm happy to help! -- Wendy (talk) 03:30, 5 August 2008 (UTC) Hail to thee, son of Cronos Hi, it's me, Set. I hope you don't mind but I've added some information and a category to the Maleficent article. One hopes you approve. --Lucifuge Rofacale 15:53, 24 February 2009 (UTC) :Oh I've been very active on YouTube though we seem to have drifted out of communication though I did reply to that message you left me on my userpage. Speaking of userpages, I think there's a slight spelling error on yours on this site. --Lucifuge Rofacale 01:53, 27 March 2009 (UTC) Speedy Hi DVM, would you be so kind as to delete Lyle T. Rourke? You see an article on the character already exists under the name Rourke. I should know. I wrote it. --Lucifuge Rofacale 16:26, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Imbecile You've crashed the Rourke and Lyle T. Rourke articles together, removing all content from both. --Lucifuge Rofacale 17:58, 24 April 2009 (UTC) :Sorry. --Lucifuge Rofacale 19:41, 24 April 2009 (UTC) Hello Hi, my name is Matt. I've only been here for a while but I've been really helpful, cleaning up a lot of articles. I'm on here almost every day, and would like to try becoming an admin. I've noticed that you aren't on here a lot and I would like to help you maintain a clean, successful wiki. I am a huge Disney fan and I want this to become one of the more successful Wikis on the internet, and I believe that becoming part of the admin team I could really help do so! Thank you for your time, Matt DisneyFan89 01:43, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing. Although I'm afraid that I do not know how to make users into admins. Woiuld you happen to know how?-Disneyvillainman 11:27, November 18, 2009 (UTC) I do. I'm not sure what to do beyond this link, but I found it in the help section: http://disneyvillains.wikia.com/wiki/Special:UserRights DisneyFan89 22:20, November 18, 2009 (UTC) :Done. You are now an admin. Please help me to get rid of these non-disney pages that keep appearing like Rasputin, Carface, and King Bowser Koopa. I have included links just in case the pages are recreated I'll kwe'll know about it.-Disneyvillainman 01:19, November 19, 2009 (UTC) Definitely. My first order of business is getting rid of all of these articles for characters from Zack and Friends, Diggy, and The Club Penguin Movies, all fake movies and all of which were made up by the same person. Marvel Villains The only thing that we have to consider is that if we allow characters from Marvel to be on this wiki, then we would have to fairly include villains from everything that Disney has bought out, ie, Muppets, Miramax, etc. And let's face it, we don't need Pulp Fiction and Sin City characters on here. It's your wiki, so it's up to you, but I think that we should just stick to "core Disney" if you know what I mean. DisneyFan89 06:19, November 24, 2009 (UTC) :I understand although I personally feel that we should allow those villains to be here because, if you think about it, there are only so many core Disney Villains and eventually, we'll run out of things to start making articles on. This way, once all of the core villains have pages we can still continue to create new pages. The DCAU wiki has encountered this same problem recently and I feel that since there is a limited number of core Disney villains that we will need to make these pages eventually and what better time to start than now?-Disneyvillainman 20:02, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Classics category Hey there! Just thought I'd drop in to mention something about the classics category. We can't completely exclude CGI films, because there ARE three that Disney considers part of its "Animated Classics" line: Chicken Little, Meet the Robinsons, and Bolt. Villains from those three CGI films should be allowed in the Classics category, but none others. : Then let it be done-Disneyvillainman 00:27, December 5, 2009 (UTC) Nope, not the same person. I've got 89 because that's the year in which I was born. DisneyFan89 21:47, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Featured Article Changed the featured article upon your request. Wasn't sure what you wanted, so I just took a quick glance at some really hefty articles and decided upon Cruella. Admin Interviews Post your interviews here. Remember to sign with the four tilds.-Disneyvillainman 19:54, March 26, 2010 (UTC) Sorry I haven't been around much. I'll do my best to be here more often from now on. And perhaps I can help with the admin selection? DisneyFan89 08:06, March 27, 2010 (UTC) :Oh course :) and no problem about the not being online thing. I feel that with so many unregistered users creating so many bad articles per day, we're going to need some help.-Disneyvillainman 14:34, March 27, 2010 (UTC) : : :hey could you make me a admin? :i really would like to get rid of these non disney villain articles. :Amaretto89 13:00, May 21, 2010 (UTC) An idea Hey, this is Deathwalker 13000, admin and bureaucrat from Villains Wiki, who also just happens to be a fan of Disney Villains. I just had an idea for article content, and this is something we also do on Villains Wiki- a Villainous artifact category. In this category, there would be pages for Jafar's snake staff, Facilier's talisman, as well as other objects and their properties. I thought I'd swing this one by you, since you seem to be the head honcho here. :The idea has merit. Go ahead with it then-Disneyvillainman 10:18, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Hey, no problem dude. =) And thanks. ImNedBigby 15:17, April 27, 2010 (UTC)ImNedBigby Oh ok I see now....I won't do that again. I didn't know, and thanks. And wait a minute.......is this who I think it is?? o_O Problem reports Hi. I dont know if you've noticed, but some of the users here have been reporting problems with pages using the ProblemReport system. You can see all the currently open reports at . Click the magnifying glass to expand it. Once you have taken care of the problem, you can use the icons on the right to change the state of the report. 'Fixed' is when the issue has been fixed (even if it wasnt you). 'Closed' is for when it wasnt really a problem, like if someone is just abusing it. If its a bug that you cant fix, like something on the server, you can use the 'need staff help' and staff will be notified of it. --Uberfuzzy 07:50, July 27, 2010 (UTC) :Hi, please see the problem reports list. There's a bunch of them waiting to be fixed or closed. [[User:VegaDark|'Vĕģą']]-[[User talk:VegaDark|'Ďāґķ']] 04:04, August 24, 2010 (UTC) A Question Help Me Disneyvillainman I Nead Your Help Because Hey1234 & Isabella and Lego Liker Saying That I Can No More Do Edit Chernabog From The Disney Wikia So Please Disneyvillainman Your My Only Hope. Muppet Villains' Crimes Should Muppet villains go in the "Disney Villains' Crimes" list? You know, Doc Hopper, whoever is the main antagonist of Muppets Take Manhattan, Nicky Holiday, Ebenezer Scrooge (Muppets), Long John Silver (Muppets), Rachel Bitterman, the Wicked Witch of the West (Miss Piggy) and Tex Richman, for instance. Excuse me for not counting K. Edgar Singer. Interstate2011 21:51, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Blocking Sorry for inserting a username but I couldn't remeber the didgits.Anyway you blocked 76.234.121.190 till 3010? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 13:54, October 31, 2012 (UTC) :Yes. Someone of that IP Address was repeatedly creating spam articles on the wiki. They were an anonymous account, so I had to ban the username, unfortunately. It just got out of hand.-Disneyvillainman (talk) 03:13, November 1, 2012 (UTC) : :Don't you think it's a bit extreme? You know blocking someone for 100 years or however many years it is? Why don't you just go the whole hog and block them infinitely? :Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 12:45, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Becaause, honestly, I was just fed up with it. That time limit basically ensures that they aren't able to edit this wiki any longer. I would ban them indefinately, but wikia requires that you include some time limit, so I picked a very long one. But, honestly, what's your concern on the matter? I really don't see why you're asking me about it.-Disneyvillainman (talk) 16:56, November 1, 2012 (UTC) :Alright boy don't have a go at me. I only asked. Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 10:46, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :I'm sorry. i just don't see any point in bringing it back up.-Disneyvillainman (talk) 19:27, November 2, 2012 (UTC) :That's alright :Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 20:48, November 2, 2012 (UTC) First page Now then Disneyvillainman What was the first page you made on this wiki? Buddyrichiedonmoochie (talk) 15:05, November 18, 2012 (UTC) :I don't remember. It's been four years since I made this wiki. I think it was Maleficent.-Disneyvillainman (talk) 19:35, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Star Wars? Since Disney now owns Lucasfilm, can we add the Star Wars antagonists? Harryronhermione17 (talk) 19:40, January 1, 2013 (UTC) Also, how do you make templates like Template:One Line Dialog? Harryronhermione17 (talk) 21:40, January 1, 2013 (UTC) :Yes we can. Much like Marvel villains. However, I'd rather you didn't create another template. I've seen others that I didn't make popping up that are rather unnecessary.-Disneyvillainman (talk) 05:23, January 2, 2013 (UTC) :Oh, I don't want to create another template for Wickedpedia. I want to know for the other wikis I work on. Is that okay? Harryronhermione17 (talk) 20:07, February 23, 2013 (UTC) Hello Ok. WeaselsDonald. Hi You're the owner. So glad I found you. I wanted to you about the unwanted pages. There lot of pages that have been delete marked. This site needs a major fixing. I was wondering, (and I'm not expecting it) but do you need any new recruits (admins). I could help delete the unwanted pages. If that's ok. --Kyurem147 (talk) 06:37, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :I could certainly use a hand. The wiki is rampant with unregistered users that tend to make a mess of things and it's gotten ridiculously out of hand. I'm not able to be on very frequently because I have other obligations. It's just out of my hands at this point. - Disneyvillainman (talk) 22:02, July 19, 2013 (UTC) I could help you. I'm a fast editor. I could delete those unwanted pages easily. --Kyurem147 (talk) 22:17, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :Great. How do you make someone an admin, again? I seem to have forgotten XP - Disneyvillainman (talk) 22:19, July 19, 2013 (UTC) You can figure it out right?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:36, July 19, 2013 (UTC) :I'll work on it. For now, if you can just help me by marking the bad pages for deletion, I can handle deleting until I can figure out the admin stuff.-Disneyvillainman (talk) 22:42, July 19, 2013 (UTC) Have you figured the ADMIN process. Please, the site needs a major cleanup which I'll than happy to do if you'll allow the status. Please can I be an ADMIN? --Kyurem147 (talk) 15:11, August 27, 2013 (UTC) Wordmark and background image I am going to redo the wordmark. Now that I see that it's going against a black background, I can change the transparency so that it doesn't have those white specs around the edges of the letters. I will also try adjusting the background picture so that people can see it better around the edges and leave the center area blank. It's really difficult to read the text because it's such a "busy" picture and the purple links just about fade right into the page. You might want to change the purple for the links to a little bit brighter shade. I will let you know when the picture's done so you can make the changes in the Theme Designer. There is some other cleanup that I plan on doing later. People are getting so focused on trying to define exactly what level of a protagonist or antagonist a character is that they are going overboard in trying to over-define characters. An example is "deuteragonist-turned-secondary-antagonist". Edit wars are starting to happen and other, more important, more useful information is not being added because they are squabbling about trying to prove what they are saying is right, even when they don't have any proof. It's happening here and on other wikis. I wrote a blog about this and to provide advance notice about why information was going to be removed. I'll let that serve as my notification about what I will be doing here. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 16:43, July 27, 2013 (UTC) :Thank you very much. Do what you feel needs to be done. -Disneyvillainman (talk) 01:30, July 29, 2013 (UTC) Background transparency Right now, there is at least one person who is going way overboard with adding categories to characters. I am having a lot of difficulty in reading what's been added because of the red and purple links are just being drowned out by the background image. It's especially bad in the Recent Wiki Activity and Recent Changes List. Could you please go into the and turn the transparency all the way off? Changing the link color to a lighter shade of purple would also help give it more contrast against a black background like the one that appears in this editing window. I am willing to help clean up this wiki because I see that people are taking advantage of the fact that the admins aren't around. But I really don't want to have to keep switching over to the MonoBook skin just to edit on this wiki and then switch back for all other wikis I go to. Making the one or two changes I'm requesting would speed up the cleanup I can do here. Thanks. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 14:47, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :I turned down the transparency for you, but I didn't turn it all the way off because I looked off. I personally have no trouble reading any of the links, though, so I'm not sure what the problem is.-Disneyvillainman (talk) 17:55, August 1, 2013 (UTC) :: Thanks. That helps a lot. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:00, August 2, 2013 (UTC) Deletion template In the Delete template, could you move the line that says Category:Templates up 4 lines so that it is in between the NoInclude tags? It's protected so I can't do it and where it is right now means that every page this template is used on gets added to the Templates category. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 13:58, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :I'm not exactly sure how to fix the problem myself, however, I just changed the protection so you should be able to fix it. Let me know when you're done so I can change it back. -Disneyvillainman (talk) 19:31, August 5, 2013 (UTC) :: Done. You can protect the page again and if you're interested in seeing what I meant, look at the page's history. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 01:46, August 6, 2013 (UTC) Block Mctalwolfer Please block Mctalwolfer right away. He is causing problems on this site by vandalizing wiki articles, namely Scud and Sid Phillips. He ignored the messages I sent him, asking him to stop editing these article pages that don't need further editing, and is continuing to re-edit Scud and Sid Phillips. So could you please permanently block him if you could. I'd really appreciate it. Thanks. GrayWolf2 (talk) 02:21, August 16, 2013 (UTC)GrayWolf2 Important. Hi. For a long time, I haven't been on this very wiki and recently I got back. I am happy to be back. I am glad that we can now have Star Wars Villains. Recently, though I found a very bad category. Category:Home Alone Villains Home Alone Villains! Are they really supposed to be here?! Unlike Star Wars or Marvel, Home Alone is no way owned by Disney. Shouldn't it be deleted? I noticed it, and knowing that you are the administrator, decided to inform you about it. 9Darthmaul (talk) 22:52, October 25, 2013 (UTC) : I took care of it. Though Home Alone 4 technically is made by Disney, it's the only one of the five, so we can just as easily skip it. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 03:10, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Lesasu problems This Wiki user Lesasu has been going on & on about false information on Ripslinger that keeps getting him blocked from the other wikis. Everytime they get corrected, he keeps adding back the false information, and warnings from admins & mods mean nothing to him. Blocking him seems to be the only to do so, cause if this keeps up, you're going to have an edit war on the Ripslinger page over & over. Razor Boyz (talk) 21:37, November 23, 2013 (UTC) : Even though I have seen many examples where it turns out to be futile, it's important to make the effort and give people like this one last chance. Unfortunately, Lesasu has chosen to ignore this last chance and is now becoming more ridiculous in what he is trying to add. Case in point, a half hour ago he tried to claim that Ishani was Ripslinger's slave. This is blatantly false, which makes my decision a bit easier. : Lesasu is now permanently blocked from this wiki. Razor Boyz, I will begin helping you clean up the other wikis he's visited. This little game has gone on long enough. —RRabbit42 (leave a message) 04:08, November 24, 2013 (UTC)